


Salty Sands

by 9Seal_Indeed9



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9343640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9Seal_Indeed9/pseuds/9Seal_Indeed9
Summary: Sollux Captor had never been taught to swim.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunlightCatcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightCatcher/gifts).



Sollux Captor had never been taught to swim. This is surprising considering his girlfriend was the princess of the ocean.

When Feferi found out, she was appalled. He insisted it wasn't a big deal, but she pushed back. She couldn't let him sit on his ass and waste away while he stuffed cheesy snacks into his mouth without experiencing the glorious sea.

That was how, instead of enjoying his Overwatch marathon and sipping Mountain Dew from a wineglass, Sollux was being taught how to swim by a member of royalty.

* * *

 

The ocean was surprisingly relaxing to the hacker. The salt stung his eyes and the wind whipped his hair into a frenzy. Feferi seemed delighted that he was enjoying himself. She expected him, when exposed to the outdoors, to shrivel up into a pile of dust and blow away in the wind. He had some doubts about going into the ocean, however.

"FF, I don't want to alarm you, but I can shoot electricity from my mind. Going into the water might fry everybody in a ten mile radius." Sollux frowned, glaring at the sea. Feferi admitted that this could be a problem, but after a moment of coaxing, Sollux was standing in the shallows. He appeared much calmer knowing he wasn't going to cook all of the sea-dwellers, but was still slightly jittery. 

"Relax, Solluxander. The water is great! Here, take my hand and lets swim a bit." She exclaimed in a bubbly manner, taking his hand. 

Before Sollux knew what was happening, he was dog paddling back and forth with a huge crocodile grin on his face. Feferi was cheering at him and swimming in circles around him. 

* * *

 

When they got home, their hair was crusty with the sea salt and Sollux was shivering with adrenaline.

 

They still visit the ocean every year for their anniversary.


End file.
